Modern stables have a stable floor which is provided with apertures that receive through them cow manure. A receptacle is provided under the stable floor in which manure that passed therethrough is collected. Generally there is also provided in the stable a so-called manure slide which moves through the stable at predetermined times and displaces the manure partially to the dung pit and partially through the apertures in the stable floor.
A new development is an unmanned vehicle for displacing manure. Such a vehicle is known from, for example, Messrs. Joz B. V. as the JOZTECH (Landbouw Rai (Agricultural Rai), Amsterdam, January 1999). This vehicle is provided with a propelling unit comprising two freely rotatable wheels and one driven and controllable wheel. The disadvantage of said vehicle is that the construction of the driven and controllable wheel is complicated and therefore expensive. Moreover, the vehicle is very sensitive to dirt, which is not desirable in an environment such as a stable. Furthermore, the JOZTECH is driven by only one controllable wheel, whereby wheel skidding often occurs on the stable floor which is very slippery due to the presence of manure. As a result thereof it is not possible to determine the exact position of the vehicle on the basis of the number of revolutions of the driven wheel. Finally, the manure slide exerts relatively little pressure on the stable floor so that not all the manure is displaced by the manure slide and part of the manure moves und4er the lower side thereof.